Various approaches have been made for packaging consumer goods. In the case of cigarettes, for example, packages are designed to preserve the flavor and also protect the goods from contamination. Known packages employ outer containers having a hinged lid providing access to an inner container with an opening for accessing the consumer goods. The outer containers are generally formed of a rigid paperboard, cardboard, or other suitable material. The inner container is generally formed of a material or combination of materials having substantially less rigidity than the outer container. For example, the inner container is known to be formed of paperboard, packing material, paper, and/or aluminium. In known designs, a label with a tacky substance for sealing and re-sealing can be used to cover the opening of the inner container.